Now and Forever
by KP-X
Summary: It's been two months since they parted ways on Second Miltia, and both miss the other terribly. What will happen when MOMO begins to question her existance? Will Jr. arrive in time to save her from herself?


**Now and Forever**

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, violets are blue… I don't own Xenosaga… but neither do you! -Gets pelted with rotten vegetables. - Agh x.x;

**Author's Note: **Alrighteh. This shall be my second serious Xenosaga story. It centers on my favorite pairing, Jr./MOMO, and takes place after the ending of Xenosaga II. :D I shan't include my other desirable pairings, because very few people agree with me on them e.e;- Runs from people holding torches and pitchforks, angry at her chaos/Shion preference.- Aiieee! On with the story! X.x;

Warning: Spoilers for those of you who haven't finished Xenosaga II!

**Chapter One** – An Angel's Tears

"Jr…." his name fell from her lips in a soft whisper, a wistful sigh heaving from her lungs a moment later. God, how she missed him. Was it normal for realians to feel such intense emotions?

A lock of strawberry pink/orange hair fell over her eyes, and she raised a small hand to brush it away and continued to stare out the tiny window. Second Miltia buzzed with life, and MOMO loved the small city that she now called her home… but it was nothing compared to the Foundation or the Durandal, especially with _him_ there. He could make fun out of any situation, no matter how boring it seemed to be.

Another heavy sigh escaped her, this one more of a groan than anything else. Maybe she could convince Mommy to take a vacation to the Kukai Foundation… but Juli was always busy with matters at the subcommittee. She'd give anything just for the chance to _talk_ to him… but every time she tried to call, she was always told he was busy with matters at the Foundation, or put on hold for hours at a time. The first few times, she waited through all those hours, excited that she might simply get the chance to speak with him- but then Mary would appear on the screen with an apologetic tone to her voice as she said, "I'm sorry MOMO, but the Little Master's stopped taking calls for the day… do you want me to leave him a message for you?" She'd left a few, but they were never answered. After a while, she gave up on waiting, feeling worse than ever. Was there a reason he never got around to answering her, or was he simply just too busy?

With Mommy always busy with the subcommittee, Ziggy stationed aboard the Durandal, and Shion and Jr. too busy with their work to contact her, she'd had little more to do than target practice with her bow and arrows. She'd become quite the archer in the time they'd been separated, although on a peaceful planet like Miltia, there weren't many uses for fighting skills. She'd learned a few new ether spells and perfected some new ultimate attacks that she couldn't wait to show off to her friends- but she was beginning to wonder if she'd ever see them again.

A ringing sound from the holophone interrupted her thoughts, and once more her hopes rose, praying it would be Jr., finally getting around to answering her- but her heart fell when her mother's image appeared on the screen instead. Still, she smiled brightly, thankful that someone at least hadn't forgotten about her.

"MOMO, I'm sorry, but the subcommittee is going to be running late again tonight. Will you be okay by yourself?" Juli's image asked, sounding a bit apologetic. '_Do I have a choice?_' MOMO thought silently, but smiled and nodded anyway.

"It's okay, Mommy. I hope the meeting goes well. I love you," she added the last part hopefully, praying to get the answer she'd always longed to hear- but Juli simply nodded before her image disappeared and the screen went blank. MOMO's shoulders slumped, and a burning sensation plagued the backs of her eyes. Didn't anyone care about her anymore? Was Sakura the only one they ever truly loved?

Leaning back against the wall and letting herself slide down until she was sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chest, MOMO lifted her left hand and studied the bracelet that Jr. had given her. Unable to hold back a choked sob, she buried her face in her knees and hugged her sides, whispering, "I love you, too…"

"Dammit!" Jr. pounded his desk, raking his hand through his red hair in frustration. "I know I left those speech cards here, now where the hell did they go!" He tore through his room, searching up and down as Mary's image appeared on the holophone's screen.

"Little Master, there's someone who'd like to speak with you-"

"Well put them on hold, Mary!" Jr. interrupted, letting out a shout of triumph as he found the said cards. "I've got to get down to the Foundation and give this godforsaken speech!"

"But Little Mas-"

"Later, Mary!" and with that, he was gone from the room.

There was the sound of Mary giving a slight 'hmph' before she terminated the message and turned back to the caller. "I'm sorry MOMO, he's-…yeah… well, I'll let him know you-…what? Are you sure? …Okay… I'm sorry again, MOMO… all right, bye."

It was several hours before Jr. trudged back to his room and collapsed on his bed. "Goddamn people don't know how to shut up…" he muttered, running his hand over his face with a sigh of frustration. He lifted his head to glance at the framed picture on his desk, deep blue eyes softening as he sat up and picked it up from its resting place, looking over all the people he'd once called 'family'. His wandering gaze came to rest on the young girl holding his arm and grinning brightly in the picture, and a small smile lit his features. "MOMO…" he traced her outline lightly with his fingertip, frowning slightly. "I wonder why she hasn't tried to call me…"

"Actually, she has," a deep and familiar voice stated as the door to his room opened.

Jr.'s face heated as he jumped up on reflex and practically snarled, "Dammit Gaignun, if you-…wait, what?" his tirade ceased as confusion alighted his features. "MOMO tried to contact me?"

An amused expression graced the dark-haired U.R.T.V.'s face as he held out a package of what seemed to be holo-discs. "Mary has been trying to get your attention for some time now. It seems MOMO hasn't been able to get through to you for a while, for 'reasons unknown'."

Irritated now, Jr. snatched the discs from Gaignun's hand, glaring at his entertained look. "Well why didn't she tell me it was MOMO! Dammit, if I'd known it was her, I'dve…" he stopped as he saw his 'younger' brother's expression grow more amused, much to his embarrassment. "Leave, Gaignun," he growled.

"As you wish," he said seriously, although his eyes said he found this situation and his brother's reactions to it absolutely hilarious. "Oh, and one more thing, Rubedo," he stopped in the doorway, using Jr.'s real name to gain his full attention. "You might want to watch your language. I'm sure MOMO doesn't want to hear you talking like that."

A book hit the door where Gaignun's head would've been if the doors had closed a second later.

**Author's Note: **What do you think? Sorry it was so short, but I can't give too much away in the first chapter :D Don't you just love Jr.'s macho-ness? XD It's so much fun to write, as is Gaignun's making fun of him. Anywho, please review, I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
